Lyle High School
by stephanie1014
Summary: Chloe is entering a new boarding school called Lyle High School. And as soon as she goes there she knows it's not any other normal school she's been to.. lifes, hearts, and minds will be lost and Chloe's life will NEVER be the same. my FIRST story R
1. 1st Day in Lyle High School

**ELLOS! Well I just wanted to say that this is my first story EVER and I'll like to thank everyone and anyone who is reading this RIGHT NOW! Soooo THANK YOU :D love ya! So let's get start!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS if I did the world would end RIGHT NOW! *shivers* and we all don't want THAT to happen...**

**(oh by the way, can anyone tell me how to put the line underneath here?) LoL. Never Mind. :)**

* * *

**Chloe's Point of View:**

**Chapter 1: **Lyle High School

I took a big breath then entered the school. This was my first day in Lyle High School in Buffalo. _Great,_ I thought, _another new school and another boarding school._ "Thanks" I said to the counter and took my keys to my new dorm. _Room 054. _Dad is a business mam, so he travels a lot. And since he does I have to keep switching schools, though this year he said I get to stay until I graduate. Which I'm so happy cause this is my _14__th_ school that I been to (in Buffalo!)

I was in the _50's_ and was starting to count _050.. 051.. 052.. 053.. and 054! _Before I could open the door, a blonde girl with blue streaks opened the door. "Hey, you must be my new room mate the principle was talking about," she said holding the big wide door open, "Come on, I don't bite" I walked in gasping.

"Neat huh? Its like we're living like queens here!" she said jumping on the queen size bed nearest to the door. The room was really big. I mean VERY big. There where two queens sized beds, a flat screen TV, two medium size dressers,framed painting above the beds, two small night stands, one big leather couch, a medium size table, two large doors (which I guessing leads to the bathroom), an open large door with cloths in one side and an empty side (which I'm guessing was _mine_), and two other large doors which leads to the bouncy All the furniture was _European-like._

"Wow," I whisper, I walked to the other bed and jumped on. _A water bed. _My dad was rich so I'm used to all the fancy things, but I liked the fact that after all the apartments I could finally stay put and stay at the same school, even though it is a _boarding_ school.

"Oh, I forgot, my name is Lizzie, but I prefer Liz for short," she said walking up to my bed and extending her hand. Taking it I said," I'm Chloe" "Well, Chloe, I hope you don't mind if I used the bathroom first?" she said already walking to the door that lead to the bathroom. "Sure, I really don't mind" "Thanks" she said, going into the room than popping her head."Oh, and nice meeting you Chloe" she said smiling. Than she closed the door.

I signed. _She's seems nice._ I got up and went to the closet. As I started organizing my cloths to the empty side of the closet, I heard Liz singing from the bathroom and steam coming out. She isn't that good of a singer, but I'm not telling her _that. _I think she is singing that song from _Christina Perri_: _Jar of Hearts_. I never really was a fan of sad music since it made me well sad.

Then I heard moans outside the balcony My mind was screaming _DON'T GO THERE_, but I couldn't stand it. I got up and went to the bouncy doors. Reaching with my shaking hands I open the doors to a cold slicing night. _OK_, I thought,_ focus. It's not a move, boogie man is not gonna pop out._ I took a deep breath and enter the room.

The moans stopped, but only for a second than they increased. I turned and that's where I saw _it_.

* * *

**Hey! So how is it? Did you like it? Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger but I think you all know what is gonna happen. ;) R**&**R cause if you don't if you don't Review I'll probably ditch this story. . SO PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I WANT TO KEEP THIS STORY! OH and give me any suggestions. AND sorry about the grammar errors but I can't spell and my evil sister wouldn't read the story! D: But anyways... Please review! Just click the little red button below with the word 'Review' Go ahead, it doesn't bite ;) ****oh and sorry it's so short but it seemed better if I stopped it there.**


	2. Big Bad Wolf

**OK so I wanted to continue the story and I have some people to thank. _Murry-2012 _for being my first viewer and teaching me how to put the line thingy, _Winkadink _for showing me that I spelled Chloe wrong but was still positive, '_To lazy to get an account' _for being very supportive, and drum rolls* _SweetDreamzz3116 _pushed me to go on!Ya I so happy my first story is a hit (kinda a hit)! Oh, and by the way in case you hadn't notice I had a lot of spelling errors and I'll just like to say that I'm probably younger than most of you so at least that explains it :). And to start, I left off where Chloe was on the balcony and saw _it_.**

**Disclaimer: I DO'NT own Darkest Powers or the characters**

**(by the way, I used some lines from the book. Hope no one comes suing me :p)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Big Bad Wolf**

**Chloe's P.O.V.:**

I stood there just staring at _it_. I didn't know if I should run screaming or go to a therapist this very moment. But it was as if my feet were stuck to the ground, unable to move.

OK Chloe, you can't just let a little _thing _scare you. No, Chloe. Just be brave for ONCE! I fingered my pendant my mom gave me. I sighed for my mom than proceeded. Just relax, Chloe.

I took a deep breath of the ice cold night and started, forcefully and slowly, walking towards _it. It, _thered glowing eyes, followed my every move.

_Like a predictor watches his prey. Patiently waiting for his prey to come to him._

That stopped me. I mean, what was I thinking? Going towards some red glowing eyes just so it can eat me? No, Chloe. You better get the hell out of here!

Slowly the thing started coming out to the light, showing it's blood stained fur and it's glistening white teeth.

_Wait. Red glowing eyes, blood stained fur, glistening white teeth? A WOLF on the balcony?_

Before I knew it, I run inside the room and accidentally bumped into Liz. Making me jump.

"Wow, there tiger! What's got your panties in a twist?"

I stopped considering if I should tell her, but since she _is_ living here too, she should know.

"I-I-I saw a w-w-wolf on the b-balcony,"

"A wolf?" she said, taking off the towel off of her head. "Jeesh, Chloe, are you sure?"

Not trusting my voice I nodded. She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes but shook it off.

"OK, Chloe. Let's take a look."

Wait, WHAT! No, no, no. I am NOT going back _there. _

"Um, how about w-we just f-for-forget it and head to c-class?" I suggested, pleading with my eyes. I saw that she wasn't gonna give this up, but another look from me and it was a done deal. No wolf for me.

After that I went to take a shower. Usually boarding schools make you wear uniforms, but not Lyle High School. Nope, no uniform, and not that many dress codes. Which means you can practically wear anything you want.

I took out a red plastic tube. _Red dye. _My old friend, Beth, said if I dye my hair with red streaks I'll look older and with my baby hair, baby face, and my flat chest, yes, I'm flat-chested, I look at least 12. And I'm 16 years old. Ya, not good. So I'll basically do ANYTHING to make me older. After I was done applying the dye Liz popped in.

"Hey, I was just checking-" she stopped and looked at my hair.

"That bad?" I asked, scared of what she might say.

By that time Liz recovered and was able to speak.

"No, no, no, no. It's not bad at ALL. It actually looks really good. It makes you look fourteen." she said smiling.

"I'm sixteen."

"Oh," she said looking kinda awkward. Well, at least it made me KINDA older.

"Well, anyways. Classes are about to start so..." Following on her cue, I grabbed my things and we headed off to get some break-feast.

* * *

Break-feast was held in the school's kitchen which where near the 'hang out' area for the students and it was bussing with kids walking, talking, and just well, hanging out.

I had to admit it, the food here was great. Better than my last housekeeper, Annette. I don't miss her at all, which is kinda harsh but you haven't meet her!

I grabbed two eggs (scrambled), a sausage, and pancakes with syrup, I usually don't eat this much but I was still thinking of the wolf and I was very hungry.

Liz eyed my food like it was a mountain, "You gonna eat that all?"

I smiled sheepish and looked at my plate, "Ya. I'm very hungry since I didn't eat yesterday.

"Oh, well, come with me. I got some people to introduce you to," she said smiling with excitement.

I followed her to this group surrounding one of the plasma screen TV. They all we sitting on a couch with their food on their laps or on the table. They all seemed to be talking and didn't notice us at first.

"OK, everyone. I'll like you all to meet my new roommate, Chloe" she said calling the attention of everyone's eyes. Than she turned to me and pointed to a girl with copper-skinned and long dark curls, she was sitting on the floor. "That's Rachelle. Or as she likes, Rae." We nodded to each other and Liz carried on to the next nodded her head to a tall with dark short hair, she was sitting on the eag on the couch.

"That's Victoria. But she likes Tori. With an I. She's also my best friend," She said smiling at Tori. Tori smiled back to her, but with me, she gave me a sneer.

Than the guy next to her spoke up, "Don't worry about Tori. She's a bitch to everyone." He looked maybe a year older than me (but not by much), a half foot taller and slender, with high cheekbones, dark blond hair worn in short messy spikes, and he had almond-shaped brown eyes.

Tori looked sad and a bit shocked about what he said, but she shook it off. And gave ME the evil eye.

"I'm Simon, by the way," he said smiling at me.

"Hi," I said smiling back.

Then Liz gestured to the guy on the other chair. He HAD to be six feet tall, with shoulders as wide as a door, had a acne breakout, and dark hair that hung in his eyes, lank and dull.

"That's Derek,"

* * *

**How was that one? Did you like it? I'll TRY to upgrade soon but I have a lot of homework some you might have to wait.. ANYWAYS review review review review! Other wise I won't know if it's good or not...**


	3. Chloe Saunder's Schedule

**Hello again, loyal readers! :) I'm techinally grounded, but I stold the computer and forgot about me homework just for YOU! :D Ya, but now you guys have to give me stuff in return! :D and that's... REVIEWS! review review review and REVIEWS! And suggsetions! Don't forget the suggestions! And let's carry on with the story! But before we start I have some thanks to give out! (of course!) so here's a list:**

_**Chelerklover**_

_**murry-2012**_

_**Winkadink**_

**Yup, those are people I would like to thank so... THANKS GUYS! Oh, and random question but... Is there any guy readers? Come on, don't be shy! :D**

**Well, last time Liz introduced Chloe to the gang during breakfast so here it goes:**

**Chapter 3:**

**Chloe's P.o.V.:**

I don't know how long I kept staring at Derek. At first I didn't even realized that I was even _looking_ at him. But it was if I was staring at the wolf again. The big, scary looking wolf on the balcony.

But he isn't a wolf, I kept telling myself. But my soul said another thing. It kept saying 'you know know better' but what was I soppused to think? That a teenage guy can turn into a big vicious wolf? Not even the best make-up artis can make a boy transform into a wolf! That's why they have the 'wolf men' where they're half man and half wolf. But not fully.

He didn't say anything. I didn't say anything. We just stayed there looking at each other without saying anything. The others didn't notice our stares, mainly cause they were consenly chatting.

Blushing I finally looked away from his green emble eyes. I looked at his eyes again and saw red flash.

"Chloe? Are you alright? You look like you seen a ghost. You're all white!" said Liz looking at me worriedly.

"I-I'm f-fine Liz," I said looking at Derek's back to emble eyes. "Chloe, is this because of the wol-" Then the bell rang and saved me from Liz's questioning. I got up from the floor and turned to Liz and everyone else.

"I got stuff to do so.. Bye!" I said turning around to head to the princible's office when I bumped into.. you guessed it, Derek.

\

I was staring to fall when he quickly grabbed my waist and kept me balenced. My hands somehow landed on his shoulders. I realized that anyone who saw us would probally think we were a couple.

Slowly I took a step back and looked at his glacing eyes. "Thanks," I said blushing a bright pink color.

He grunted which I took as a welcome and headed to Mrs. Talbot's office, she was the princible.

I entered her overly bright office. "Hello, Chloe. Please sit down," she said gesturing to the bright yellow chair. As soon as I sat down, we started talking about the rules, clubs, grades, colleges, my last schools, ect.

She soon gave me my schedule and started explaining it.

_**Chloe Saunders schedule:**_

_**1st **hour: **Spanish II **_(ugh!) _teacher: **Mrs. Perez** class#: **104**_

_**2nd **hour: **Geometry I** (ugh! Times 2) teacher: **Mr. Travis** class#: **302**_

_**3rd** hour: **Biology II** teacher: **Mr. Gay** (heehees!) class#: **106 (A/C: Oh by the way, there is a teacher named Mr. Gay who was my ex- science teacher and no he's not gay and nither is this Mr. gay)**_

_***2nd Lunch***_

_**4th **hour: **History II** teacher: **Mrs. Abdo** class#:**125**_

_**5th **hour: **English II **teacher: **Ms. Wang** class#: **101**_

_**6th **hour: **Theater** (yay!) teacher: **Mrs. Petrie** class#: **214**_

I read my schedule over and over again, making sure I remember the classroom numbers. Soon, she let me out to go to my classes company by a school aid guy name, Nate Bozian. He was a cute nice beacon colored red-head and it turned out that we shared Theater together. And we start talking about movies and Theater club and I think I might join. ;)

"See you later, Chloe" he said, leaving me to my 1st hour. As soon as I enter the room, I immedently searched the room for two things. A) the teacher (duh!) B) Liz and/or anyone else. I did this for every class until 3rd hour. Simon, Liz, and Derek were here.

I smiled thinking, Finally! Someone I know! Soon Liz spotted me lingering by the door than started waving her arms like a maniac. "Chlllllllllooooooeeeeee!" I started walking toward her fast so she wouldn't start embrassing herself again.

"Hey," I said walking towards them. I took a chance and glanced at Derek. He was sitting next to Simon. I looked back to Liz. "Um


	4. He IS a Wolf

**I apologize for ending the last chapter so badly and for waiting so long to do this. It was meant to be longer and finished but I hurried and had to mess it up. D: Stupid, stupid me. I'm very, very sorry. D: And just to tell you Chloe's and Mr. Gay's first meeting is a lot like mine and my teacher's (also named Mr. Gay :D) first meeting so I'm so excited about this scene! :DDD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tori: Truth or Dare, Steph?**

**Me: Um, Truth?**

**Tori: *smiles wickedly* OK, Do you or have you ever owe the Darkest Powers or any of the characters?**

**Me: *pouts* Nooo... D:**

**And I'm going to begin with the "Um" part, k?**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Chloe's P.o.V.:**

"Um, Hey Liz," I said, taking a sit next to her and behind Simon and Derek.

"Whats uuuuup girlfriend?" She said, nearly shouting.

"Um, no offense Liz but you sound drunk"

She opened and closed her closed her mouth like a fish and stared at me with narrowed eyes. "That's not true, Chloe. You should know I'm not that stupid!" She turned around and stared at the wall with a glare.

I couldn't hear her good but I think she said "I hate you, Wall" or maybe "I ate chu, Wall-e". Either way, she was totally out of it today.

Simon turn around and faced me.

"Don't worry about Liz, Chloe. Mr. Gay gave her some weird gas thing."

Wait. Did I heard him right? Mr. Gay? I glace at my scheduled than started cracking up and pretty much caught the attention of the teacher.

The teacher walked up to my desk, read my sheet of paper, signed it, and placed it back down. Then he smiled up at me. "Welcome, Chloe Saunders. I hope you like Lyle High School so far. I assume you were laughing at my last name?" It wasn't really a question it was more a matter-of-fact statement.

"U-um, N-n-no?"

He smiled and laughed, "It's OK. My wife did the same thing when I told her right before our wedding and she still decided to take the name! Yup, now she's Mrs. Gay. And it's a good thing we don't have a kid or else I'll named him Iam Very Gay!"

The whole classed laughed including Derek and myself. I could already tell this will be one of my favorite class. And I was finally started to loosen up. It turns out that Mr. Gay gave Liz a crazy loopy gas as a project. He said the class will be divided by groups of four and one of those members will be given that gas thingy and the rest are to follow and observer. Which means that there will be ten loopy people in this classroom. Great.

He also said that I'm lucky cause I get to be in Liz's group. Yays!

"Now, remember, class, that this project is 80% of your grade and be sure that at least one of you follows your loopy classmate EVERYWHERE. And that they don't do anything stupid or anything that they will regret!" Then he put covered his mouth with his arm and horrible faked coughed and said "Pregnancy" and faked coughed.

"Chloe, I think you're the better person to take care of Liz."

I thought about it and nodded. "OK, but you and Derek better take put in it too."

"But of course!" He said smiling. "Only a fool will leave a woman to do all the work." I laughed at his horrible English accent. And we all walked to the cafeteria, trying to keep Liz steady.

"OK, ladies. We'll find some seats and you can just go get something to eat." Then, I watched as Simon and Derek went to get a table. I grabbed Liz and her off-balanced self to the buffet tables and grabbed two trays. As we walked by each we filled our trays with food. There was literally everything; stake, pizza, pasta, tacos, fruit, veggies, cakes, liaison, a soda fountain, a desert section, and even more food and drinks. And I'm not sure but I think I saw wine (wine at school!).

I got spaghetti and Liz got a weird mix of fruits, vegetables, and deserts (WOW!). As we were walking to the table that Simon, Derek and Tori were siting in, Liz stopped me and stood in front of me.

"Before we go, I should warn you about something," she said very serious. I nodded and she held a finger in front of me. "First, is that Tori can be a little mean, but don't let that bring you down. And Simon and her are twins. Just thought you should know since Tori gets overprotective over him." Then, she held two fingers. "Second, Simon is sweet and nice and all, but it seems like he's acting so be aware." Holding three fingers she said with the loopy look she had before, "Third, be very VERY careful around Derek. Cause, you know, he _is_ a wolf."

And that was it. She didn't say he was _like_ a wolf but that he _is_ a wolf.

* * *

**Okie, dokie! How was that? D: Sorry it was short! :D Again, I'm sorry I took so long, you know life and I kinda thought no one really liked it other than a few people so please review to save this story! And to the readers who like something to read I advice you to read: (yes, there's a list :D)**

**my other story _Lost Love _(based on the Mortal Instruments)**

**my upcoming story _Reading Marked _(based on the House of Night)**

**my sister's upcoming story Cullen_ Reading Twilight _(but I forgot her user name and she's far away from finishing)**

**and most importantly please PLEASE read _wolfgurlwriter1725's _stories of _Still my Mother _and _Jace's Life_ (both based on the Mortal Instruments) trust me it's really REALLY good! MY favorite is _Jace's Life_ it's short little stories based on songs and it's TOTALLY good! :D And the first one is Jace as a 8 year-old kid! I mean, WHO DOESN'T LIKE CHARACTERS AS KIDS!**

**OK, I'm done! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW! :DD I'll give you cookies! Just Kidding! But, I'll read your stories and give you the best advice and you'll also save this story from disappearing! So... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And _REVIEW! _:D Thank you for your time! And I'll update as soon as I can!**


	5. Cafeteria Fuse

**Hello again! Again, I'm sorry I took so long, and since it was 1-2 months I'm going to apologize by giving you a really long chapter! Or, at least a really good one...er...I hope. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters so don't sue me!**

* * *

**Preview:**

"_Before we go, I should warn you about something," she said very serious. I nodded and she held a finger in front of me. "First, is that Tori can be a little mean, but don't let that bring you down. And Simon and her are twins. Just thought you should know since Tori gets overprotective over him." Then, she held two fingers. "Second, Simon is sweet and nice and all, but it seems like he's acting so be aware." Holding three fingers she said with the loopy look she had before, "Third, be very VERY careful around Derek. Cause, you know, he is a wolf."_

_And that was it. She didn't say he was like a wolf but that he is a wolf._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cafeteria Fuse**

Liz walked right pass me and sat at the table. But I was too stunned at what she said.

_He is a wolf. He is a wolf. He is a wolf. _It kept ringing in my ears reminding me of the blood-stained wolf on our balcony this morning. Finally, after a couple of more seconds and I followed and sat beside her.

_Did she really meant it? Was it her talking or was it the loopy gas? Can Derek really be a wolf? A werewolf? And worst of all, Can the wolf on the balcony be related to him?_

I sneaked a glance at Derek, who sat a little right from me, while eating my spaghetti. He had a big pile of food on his plate and was silently stuffing it in his mouth when he saw me stare. I guess I'm not sneaky enough. Now I'll never get to be a ninja as I always hoped for. Thank you, Derek for flushing my dreams down the drain.

Blushing, I quickly looked at Liz, desperate to get out of Derek's glance. "Are you okay, Liz?" She stopped gobbling her food and looked at me wary. "Why? Are you gonna try and steal my food again? No way, Cookie Monster! Not this time! You'll never get mi Lucky Charms!" She moved a little away from me and wrapped her arms around her plate giving me a _look_.

Wait._ Cookie Monster? Lucky Charms?_ She_ had_ to be loopy when she said Derek is a wolf. But a part of me still refuse to let this go. It said that he_ is_ a wolf...er...werewolf whichever.

Simon and I exchange a look. "Okay, how about we talk about who has to take care of her at times?" I nodded and said, "It should be two of us guarding her while the other rests." He agreed. And so we began talking about our schedules with her.

All of us at morning.

Derek and I: 1st period.

Derek and Simon: 2nd, and 3rd period

All of us at lunch.

Simon and I: 4th and 5th period.

Derek and Simon for 6th period.

And Derek and I at night.

But this 'Derek and I at night' is only temporally. Simon has to do some work that whole night with the principle and dean. Normally it'll be all of us at night. Which means Derek has to come to my room and help me tonight. Great. And it also means I can't get any alone time with Liz to ask her about what she said. Even better.

"So we're good with it?" Simon asked Derek and I. We both nodded. Perfect. I'll send nights with the guy that Liz said is a wolf. Perfect. Great. Fabulous.

Than _Boom! _I jumped as Rae slammed her full tray on the table beside me. She had a mad look on her face, clearly she was upset. "The stupid dean got mad at me when I grabbed my food. Saying I was getting too many sweets and should cut down on a good _healthy_ diet," She gestured to her body, "I mean, do I _look_ like I need a diet?"

I looked at her body, which wasn't as slim as mine but wasn't fat or in a need of a diet. I was about to say this to her when Tori spook out first.

"Of course you need a diet! Look at your plate! It's stuffed with unhealthy junk food and a lot of it too! I'm surprise the dean didn't took it away and criticized you more! The next thing you know, you'll get diabetes as Simon did!" Both Simon and Rae glared at her.

Wait, Simon has diabetes? I looked at his tray which had mostly healthy foods and rarely anything sweet.

Tori made a perfectly _O_ shape with her lips and looked at me than Simon. "Oppzies! Sorry Simon! It just came out. I really sorry, but you know she'll eventually figured out, like the rest of us."

Simon was still glaring at her than looked at me than back to her. He nodded. "Of course." With a sad look he looked back at me, expecting me to say something.

I looked back at him than nervously sideways. It wasn't something he wanted me to know. I wonder why. I don't really know much of diabetes except that you couldn't eat much sweets and had to give yourself shots. Ew, I hate needles, but who doesn't? Maybe that's why he split when we first came in. To give himself a shot.

I looked back at him and said, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"It's not really something you tell someone when you barely meet, Chloe."

I nodded, understanding that. It wasn't as if I can tell someone who I don't even know that my mother died.

"Its just that some people don't really know much about it and think it's contagious or something so they stay away from me. So I try to avoid it as much as possible," He explained.

Again, I nodded. "Well, I'm okay with it. And you don't have to worry about me running away screaming," I said smiling at him. He smiled back, relieved nothing bad happen.

"Well, I'm happy you two lovebirds got along," said Rae, looking at us smiling at each other. Then Rae glared back at Tori still not over what she said. "And Tori! Worry about your own body and leave mine alone!" Rae shrieked throwing some of her chocolate pudding at her.

It landed on her rich-looking tank-top. Outraged she jumped and threw some salad toward her. But she ducked and it landed on some guy on the other table. Nate.

He quickly turned and locked eyes with me. Heat rising from my cheeks I pointed at Tori. But he didn't buy it and threw some food toward me but landed on Simon and Liz.

This is _bad._

Soon enough almost everyone was in the food fight. Some people, mostly girls, raced to get out of the flying food's rage, one of which included Tori, Derek, and myself. Of course Simon, Liz, and Rae were having fun throwing food at each other.

I went under the table, trying to not to get food on me. I was meet by an angry Tori.

"Find your own hiding place, Sunshine. I was here first! So go away!" She said glaring at me.

But I still wanted to know something that was bothering me. "Wait. Um. Are you and Simon twins or siblings?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy and shook her head. "No, not at all. We don't even _look_ alike. And we don't even have the same parents. And he's a year older than me. Sorry to disappoint you, Sunshine."

"But-"

"And also if you were wondering, Simon is _mine_. So don't think you can steal him from me."

"No, I-"

She hold up her hand cutting me off. "Oh, Please Chloe. I know what you're trying to do and I'm sorry but Simon and I are happily together. So... Back. Off. Don't even try and leave him alone cause he doesn't even _like_ you. Got it? Now go!" She yelled, pushing me back out of the table and in a clear area to get hit.

I was still sliding and my head hit something metal. Soon I felt an explosion of pain from my head. I reach toward my head and felt something wet. I looked at my hand and saw it. Blood. And a lot of it.

Than two guys block the cafeteria's shining lights from me. "Need some help there, cutie?" One said extending a hand to me.

Opening my left eye that I didn't realized was even closed, I saw both of them clearer. They looked older than high school students, around their twenties. Either flunked or teachers, though they most likely flunked a lot. The one who extended his hand toward me was tall and lean with blond hair to his collar. He wore a plaid jacket and boots. His friend was shorter and beefier, swarthy. He wore a leather jacket and sneakers. Both looked like they didn't bother to shave in a while. And both of their eyes glittered in the dark like Derek's and...the wolf's.

_No, Chloe. You're hallucinating. Just take the kind man's hand._

Quietly and slowly, I took his hand and allowed him to help me up. Looking back at the spot I hit my head was a pool of blood. Suddenly I got a dizzy feeling and my vision had gray spots.

"Um, thanks," I said to the guy, "I'm Chloe."

Both of them smiled at me but had something in their eyes. Joy. Hunger. Evil.

The tall one, still hold my hand, said, "I'm Liam and this is Ramon."

* * *

**Okay, How was that? It might not be very long and probably confusing but I'm just so happy I got this done in a day! Yeah! New record...for me. I'll try to upgrade soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Even if you don't have an account so none of you have an excuse so REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW! Love ya all!**

**~Stephanie 3**

**PS: Remember to look at my other stories if you like the House of Night series of the Mortal Instruments series! Thank You! :DDD**


	6. Dreams

**Hiya! Again! I love ya all sooo much! 3 And I just couldn't wait to make more chapters. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Darkest Powers so why now?**

**PS: Again, I'll be using some lines from the book but that still doesn't mean I own it. It all belongs to Kelley Armstrong and the publishers. So don't sue me! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

I looked at Liam and Ramon. I got a feeling. The same feeling I got with the wolf. Than I notice some thing. There was a little stain on Liam's shirt. Blood.

I gulped but smiled. Hopefully they didn't notice my uneasiness. "It's nice you meet you two. Liam. Ramon."

They nodded. "Maybe I should take you to the infirmary, Chloe," Liam said staring at the pool of blood on the floor and at my head. He licked his lips and a hungry look was place in his eyes.

_Yes, Chloe. Go with him. Alone. Where he can easily hurt you. Maybe he even eat you. Maybe he's a werewolf or a blood-sucking vampire._

Okay! I admit I watch too many movies. And my crazy instinct said he can't be vampire but a werewolf if possible. I know I must be crazy now. And despite my inside voice and my instinct telling me not to go with Liam, I nodded.

Right as I took a step toward him something yanked me back with enough force to throw me across the room. Derek. He pulled me behind him as he faced Liam and Ramon.

"Well, looky here, Liam, a puppy."

Wait. Did I hear him right? Puppy? No, Derek is too big and too tall to be a puppy.

"So, pup, I see you know this here Chloe. She and I were just going to go to the infirmary but you yanked her away. So what's your problem, Pup. You know she has a pretty bad head injury there."

"I know," he snarled, "And I'll be taking her there."

Did he actually snarled? He sounded just like and an animal. A wolf...

_Maybe he is? Maybe he's **the** wolf. Maybe he thinks you're a meal. He might just do that tonight. You know...When you two will be alone._

No we won't. Liz will be there.

_Right. Liz. The girl who's so drugged up that she can barely stand. Or sit. Derek is strong. You know that. He can easily overpower both of you and finally..._

Enough!

"Oh. Touchy-touchy. You hear this Ramon? Pup got attitude."

"He's a Cain, Liam. Remember, Cains have three things in common. He," Ramon pointed to Derek, "is big as a house, ugly as a mud fence, and dumb as a brick. You can't miss that.".

"You think so?" Liam paused and studied Derek. "Ya, I guess so."

"He's not-" I started to say when Derek shushed me and gave me a look. Scary.

"I don't know what you guys may think but-" Derek started to say but was interrupted by Liam. Ha! How does it feel on the other end of the rope Derek?

"You hear that Ramon? Pup don't know what we're thinking. Well, looky hear Pup. I can read you and her," Liam said nodding to me, "And do us a favor and loosen up and get rid of the uneasiness.

I sighed. Guess I did show it. Again. Hopes of becoming a secret ninja is no more.

Liam turned to Ramon. "You're right, Ramon. He is a Cain. You can take him while I take his girl. A reward to the Packs and a treat for me," He said smiling towards me.

What? I shrank back holding Derek's shirt. I knew he wasn't good...but...did he say I'm his girl? Derek's girl? I opened my mouth to say something when Derek gave me the look again.

And that's when it happen. It was so fast that if I blinked for even a second, I would have missed all of it. Derek grabbed Ramon, threw him across the cafeteria, and punched Liam out-cold. It was too fast. _He_ was too fast. And strong. It was in-human. Unbelievable. Impossible.

I still couldn't believe it. And I just watch it first-hand! While I was starstruck, Derek grabbed and flipped me over he's back and ran. Fast.

We were out of the cafeteria in a few minutes and in the infirmary in seconds. Derek finally put me down on one of the uncomfortable beds. "Wait here. And don't move." Than he was out, like that.

I stood up and and went to the bathroom, getting dizzier and dizzier by the second. My head wasn't the only place where I felt wetness. I swear I think I peed myself while the whole Derek thing. I just hoped it isn't that bad.

I pulled down my pants and instead of finding what I expected, I saw bright red.

_Blood..._

I finally got my period. Finally feel normal. Finally can relate to my friends when they talk about theirs. But I kinda getting sick of seeing blood. Kinda. Almost. Not this blood. I smiled like an idiot at it. Finally. I should have guessed since my stomach was doing flips all day but I figured it was the wolf thing.

I always was worried that I was some freak cause _all _my friends already got their periods _years_ before me. I felt left out when they talked about how painful and horrible it is. And ashamed that I didn't have mine yet.

I only wish that it didn't come up in this situation. In a day like this. Going to a new school. Dyeing my hair for the first time. Seeing a wolf on a balcony. Getting a head injury by a jealous girlfriend. The whole Derek, Ramon, Liam thing. And now my first period. What's next?

Finally, I balled up toilet paper and stuffed it in my panties, pulled up my jeans, and waddled towards the sink. I gathered some napkins, ready to clean my head a little. It was starting to hurt real bad. I turned on the faucet and soaked the napkins.

Aunt Lauren swore I'll shoot up n' out when I get my period. But I figured it as a 'if' and not a 'when'. I was still worried that something was wrong with me cause my friends got theirs when they were twelve, eleven even. Aunt Lauren told me I was fine and since she's a doctor, I believed her. But I still couldn't help but worry.

I remember the last time I spook with Aunt Lauren. She and Dad were ague on if this was the right school for me. In the end, she won and now I'm here. Though they were both upset when they heard they couldn't see me often.

I signed and dabbed the wet napkin on my head, flinching a little.

"Chloe? Where are you? Chloe!"

Derek. I threw the wet bloody napkins in the trash and hurried out the door facing an outraged Derek. "I thought I told you to stay put, Chloe."

"Well, excuse me, but I have women needs you know."

Derek made an expression, clearly nervous of my 'women needs'. "Well, whatever just get back on the bed," he muttered so low that I had to strain to hear it.

Doing as I was told, I headed to the bed and sat. As soon as I did, the school nurse arrived. "Oh, dear. What happen to you sweetie?" She said after one look at me.

Did I look that bad? I didn't really paid much attention to my apprentice in the bathroom mirror. But now that I think about it, I did look pretty bad...

She quickly came over to me and examined my head. After a few seconds, she gasped. "It's kinda bad, sweetie. But a couple of stitches will fix it right up! I'll be back in a sec. You're lucky this man got you here in time." And then she retrieved back where she came from.

_Got me here in time? Derek. Does that mean that he saved me?_

"D-Derek..."

He didn't look back at me. "Yeah?"

"W-W-What happen b-back t-ther-"

"Slow down."

I bit me tongue. I always hated when adults told me to slow down when I stuttered and now I'm hearing it from him.

"What happen back there...was incredible. Your strength. Your speed. It's not like any other human-being I ever meet. It's impossible. And yet, I forgot to say 'Thank You.' So thanks. For saving me. I didn't know Liam and Ramon were like that." I said completely without stuttering.

"Just stay away from them, Okay?" He said looking out towards the door. Probably wishing he was with Simon or anywhere else than here.

I nodded. "No problem."

Then in came the nurse with First-Aid kit and Aunt Lauren. Aunt Lauren!

I quickly stood up, instantly regretting it as a wave of dizziness overpower my vision.

"Lay back down, Chloe. You're only hurting yourself," she said gently pushing me down and eying Derek suspiciously, as it was _his_ fault I'm here.

"Aunt Lauren. What are you doing here?"

She smiled looking down at me. "I figured since I couldn't see you as your guardian then maybe I could as a doctor."

I looked at her wide-eyed and said, "Does that mean you quiet your other job?" She shook her head. "This job here is only temporarily. In fact my boss from my other job encouraged me to take this one."

I nodded, understanding. The nurse to Derek. "You can leave now" is what I think she said. Derek and I exchange a glance before he grunted his approval and left.

Aunt Lauren bent down so we were eye-leveled and said, "Honey, for your safety we need you unconscious." She hold out a bubbly glass of water. "Drink this."

I nodded, took the glass, and drank, instantly feeling a wave of exhaustion over me. In a couple of seconds, I dosed of and went straight to a dream.

* * *

_I was in a meadow clearing. The sun was just setting as night started to roll in. No. I didn't want to be in the dark. It scares me. Things lurk in the darkness. Things that are so unexplainable._

_I'm being watched._

_Snarls. Yells. Screams. Moans. And groans were coming from all around me. And the sun finally set, enclosing me in complete darkness._

"_Chlooooooe...here...come..."_

_I spun around 360. "Who's there?" I shouted in the darkness. "Hello?" I turned around ready to run when I was gripped by my arm. _

"_Wait. Chloe. Don't. Leave. Don't leave, Chloe. Don't leave me."_

_Derek. I did a double take, making sure my eyes didn't fooled me. He was sweating, a lot. And there was a vomit smell coming behind him, I resisted gagging and throwing up myself. Hair spouted out of him, retrieved, then came right back._

"_What are you?" I couldn't resit but ask. It was something I never seen in my life. Not even in movies. In an instant he transform before me eyes. Into a wolf, but not the one I seen in the balcony. He looked shorter yet bigger than the other one. And somehow I wasn't afraid this time. _

_I carefully walked toward him and held out my hand. Carefully I petted him. His fur was soft, like a Husky. I pressed both of my hands in his fur when he started to growl intensively._

_He pushed me behind him as other wolves came into the clearing. One of them which I idmeetlly reconized. The wolf of the balcony. He stared at me grining in his wolf from. The other wolf was pure black. As suddenly I knew who they were. Liam and Ramon._

_Derek launched himself at both of them. The three of them moved to the darkness. I ran and ran but I got no where. I couldn't find Derek or Liam and Ramon._

"_Chloooooooe...come...here..."_

_I looked around me. "Who's there?" I repeated. Moans and goans enclosed me. I looked down and screamed. A walking corpse. It was hideous, barely any skin and flesh on it and yet it moved. I looked all around me. They're EVERYWHERE._

_Their cold skinny fingers touched me as they crawled to get closer. I closed my eyes and instantly didn't feel their touches. I opened my eyes. They're gone. All of them._

"_Chloooooe..." _

_I looked around. And what I stay stunged me to my bone. Mom. She was transparent and seem to be fading away. _

"_Mom? Mom...Mom!" I rushed toward her but by that time she disappeared. I fell down, down on the ground. It look like her. It was her. No matter how I saw it I knew it was her._

* * *

**Okay, end of the chapter! Well, how was it? Review! And thanks to everyone who reviews! I love you all! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**And the show goes on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never said I did and never will. Well, except for the plot. I guess I can say I own that. YEAH, that's MINE. :) And my tacos. DON'T TOUCH MY TACOS! Or else all 4 of my dogs will attack you!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"_Mom? Mom...Mom!" I rushed toward her but by that time she disappeared. I fell down, down on the ground. It look like her. It was her. No matter how I saw it I knew it was her._

I woke up with a jolt. I was sweating, a lot. It was already dark. I look at the alarm clock beside my hospital-like bed. 8:43.

_Liz! Derek!_

I automatically sat up, pushing the white hospital-like sheets away, and let my feet dangle from the side of the bed. I looked down at myself. I was in those ugly hospital scrubs that shows your butt . Immediately, I felt dizziness racing through my head. My hand went to my head and soon I felt the long stitches.

_It's done. Does that mean I'm allowed to leave?_

I looked around, searching for the nurse or Aunt Lauren. I had many questions from the dream I had, and Aunt Lauren was the woman I trust enough to tell and ask her everything. And I really did tell her everything. Just like I did with my mother. Automatically, my hand went to me chest looking for my necklace. Finding it, I let out a long big sigh and looked around the room again. Unfortunately, Aunt Lauren nor the nurse was nowhere in site. Great.

Slowly, I stood up, making my bare feet finally touch the cold marble floor. Gray spots spread around in my vision. Taking one step at a time, I walked to the counter that had my clothes and shoes that I was wearing and my pajamas: a white see-through tank top with lace at the bottom, small white shorts that will show most of my short pale legs, a plain white bra, white panties, and my pure white fluffy slippers. Great now I'll look like milk.

The clothes were in my dorm. Aunt Lauren must have gotten them for me. Soon I realized that there was note on it that had my name on it.

_Chloe,_

_As you may have noticed your stitches are finish; therefor, you are allowed to leave if you please. But please change into your PJ's and take your dirty clothes along with you. Also, the school is having an assembly do to the food fight today. If you need me than I'll be in the Professor building: room 14. Ask the staff or your new friends for the directions. You know I'm always going to be there for you, Chloe. Don't touch the stitches too much and please get some rest. Oh, and nice highlights, sweetie! You look really look good with them._

_Love,_

_Aunt Lauren_

I considered going to her room but four things kept from going there:

1.)Liz.

2.)Derek.

3.)I'm exhausted.

4.)I only been here for one day and I didn't even know there was more than two buildings how am I suppose to know where the professor building is.

So instead of heading to Aunt Lauren's room, I headed to the bathroom with my clothes and the note. Being my insecure self, I looked around three times before turning on the bathroom light and quickly went inside and locking the door before anyone sees.

I put my stuff on top of the toilet and stripped off the hospital scrubs. I don't like the fact that I'm changing in the infirmary's bathroom. I hope there's no cameras around here. I quickly looked around. Nope. None that I can see at-least.

Finished, I looked at the mirror. The tank top was very short. It ends above my belly button and my shorts showed almost all of my short pale legs. I don't even know why I brought this along and why Aunt Lauren would pick this to give it to me. But it is all I have right now.

I looked at the mirror again. I looked paler than usual. Probably from the lost of blood or the fear from my nightmare. Zombies, werewolves, and my dead mother in ghost form. I mean, who wouldn't be scared by that?

I gathered my short strawberry blond hair and put it in a high ponytail except some of my long bangs. Letting it frame my small face, hugging on to me. It was messy but I don't have a brush or the will to fix it. I don't really feel comfortable with these clothes. It's to reveling. And soon I'll me going to my dorm with Liz and Derek inside. Derek...

I blushed a deep cherry-looking red. Never has a guy saw me with so little clothing. Not even my dad. It was always my mother that changed me when I was a baby. Never my dad. My mother won't let him and even now I'm not comfortable with him seeing me with little clothing. At least it shows my little curves.

With one last look at the mirror, I put on my fluffy slippers, grabbed my other stuff, and left the infirmary's bathroom. I headed toward my dorm room, careful that no one saw me in my PJ's. I reached my room and peeped in.

Liz was on the couch, watching TV with Derek. I gulped. Okay, here it goes. I cracked the door further, careful not to show my body.

"Hey, Liz! Derek. I'm sorry I'm late, but-"

Derek hold up his hand stopping me from carrying on. And then he did the rarest thing I ever seen, he smiled and at _me_. "It's OK, Chloe. I know about your injury. Remember, I was there. We don't blame you at all."

I nodded. Liz, on the other hand, glared at me. She stood up with her arms crossed. "Where were you? I waited all night! How could you? Do you know how long it took to get that food out of my hair? Forever! Did you sleep with someone again? You probably did, didn't you? You know what? We are through! I never want to see again!" she yelled storming of out to the balcony.

Yup, that loopy gas still made her loco. Derek and I just stared at the balcony doors as they slammed shut. I am still too scared to go to the balcony. One, cause of the wolf. Two, Derek will see me in my PJ's. But either way he's gonna see me in them anyway and since I am gonna be here for two years in the same room, I'm gonna have to face the balcony again. Right?

He patted the space next to him and said, "Come and sit down with me, Chloe." He was still smiling at me and waited. Expecting I'll go sit down with him immediately.

I shook my head. "I can't. I have to go check on Liz. Make sure she doesn't attempt suicide because of our breakup."

He laughed and nodded. Quickly, I stepped inside and locked the door. Behind me, I could feel Derek's gaze. I quickly turned around facing him, blushing a light red.

He was staring at me with one eyebrow raised in a questioning gaze. Again I blushed. This time a more darker red.

"Stop looking!" I practically yelled. I rushed toward my closet. "Aunt Lauren picked it out and it's the only thing that I had. It's not like I picked this out of my own free will." I explained avoiding his gaze and putting my dirty clothes in the hamper and my shoes by it.

"Mhmm..." was all he said. It was so simple and yet that one sound was the thing that got my face bright red, glaring down at him.

"I'm telling the truth!" I yelled at him following Liz's example to the balcony and slamming the doors behind me. The cold dark night engulfed me up, and it took me some seconds to get my vision back. Liz was at the far end of the balcony, peering down.

"Liz? Are you okay?"

She turned around, facing me. She was covered in tears and...blood.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes and look back at her. The blood is gone.

_I was hallucinating. Just hallucinating_.

I slowly walked up to her. "What's wrong, Liz?" I asked her placing my hand on her shoulder. She just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't take it, Chloe! I think I-I'm _seeing_ stuff. I'm going insane. Just nowI think I actually made things _fly_ around. I think it's because of my anger. Chloe, please help me fix my problems." She whispered.

"H-ho-how can I h-help?"

She grabbed my shoulders and pull me close with a serious look in her eyes. "Listen carefully, Chloe. First, I want you to help me up the edge of the balcony. Second, once you help me, go to Derek or the nurse or your aunt-"

_How does she knows I have an aunt and that she's here?_

"-or anyone. Third, and finally, I want you to kill _the wolf_."

* * *

**Okie dokie! Hope you liked it! Sorry it's short, but I wanted to end it there. Now can you please do me some tinny favors, please? First, I would very much LOVE it if you guys review. I mean, we are almost up to 50 reviews! How cool is that! So please review to reach to our goal of 50 reviews!**

**Second, can you guys be very kind enough to go to my profile and vote on my poll? It's which female character is better and Chloe is one of the options. Vote for her! Or anyone else. **

**And finally, please look at my other stories though they don't have as much of reviews as this one does! **

**P.S.: For Twilight lovers: I'm working on creating a new story. It's a Beauty & the Beast AND Beastly version of Twilight. :)**

**And another important notice. I am having a hard time getting internet and getting the laptop so please don't get mad a couple of months go by and I don't upgrade. Please, take not that there are economical problems going in the world and now my family can't afford internet. But never fear! Starbucks has free Wi-Fi! Go Starbucks! OK, I'm done wasting your time. Go Review and help us reach our goal to 50 reviews or just ignore me and do something else. Or choice. But no cookies, cupcakes, or tacos for you! Just Kidding! Just no tacos for you. You can take my cookies and cupcakes but NOT MY TACOS. MY TACOS. MINE! D:**

**OK, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It continues!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters. Never said I did. Never will.**

_She grabbed my shoulders and pull me close with a serious look in her eyes. "Listen carefully, Chloe. First, I want you to help me up the edge of the balcony. Second, once you help me, go to Derek or the nurse or your aunt-"_

_How does she knows I have an aunt and that she's here?_

"_-or anyone. Third, and finally, I want you to kill the wolf."_

"What! What wolf? I don't want to kill a wolf! D-do you mean _the_ wolf? That was on the balcony?"

Suddenly, the serious look in her eyes went away, replaced by fire and anger. She grabbed my wrist, piercing my skin with her nails. Red blood trickled down and onto the cement. _Drip. Drip_.

I watch for a long time before I realized she was talking and things were literally flying around, smashing.

"-don't chicken out! Kill the wolf before it gets you! You think I'm crazy don't you! That's what everyone says. They just think I'm crazy and go away. But then they go away. Dead. I don't want you dead. See?" She screamed, gesturing toward the flying items.

"I-I-I see, Liz. I-"

"No, you don't!" she interrupt me. "You just think that I'm crazy and that your crazy, too."

_Well, I have been thinking I was crazy..._

"You know what?" she said putting a piece of her blond hair behind her eye. "Go. Just go, Chloe."

I nodded, not wanting to get her more upset as she is. I stood up and ran inside into our room where Derek was facing me in-front of the sofa he was on.

"What were you doing?" he ask in a wary tone. I swear, everyone here has faster mood swings than my pet cat, Foufou. One second she purring her butt off the next she hissing at you like you were a dog. I miss that orange fur ball...

"I was just talking to Liz, Derek."

"What was all that noise?" He questioned farther with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, um. I-I was throwing my ten-tennis ball a-around and i-it sm-smash a lot of things." I said without having direct eye contact with him.

"Where is it?"

"Down the balcony."

"How did you get it when you didn't have it when you came in?"

"I left it on the balcony this morning."

"How's Liz?"

"Um. Well,-"

I was cut off by a loud crash outside. We race toward the balcony doors. Liz wasn't there. Derek and I went over the ledge where Liz was. There 2-3 stories below was a body with blond hair and red everywhere.

Liz.

Derek and I shared glances. Well, we aren't getting an 'A' in science as we hoped. Derek look at Liz's unmoving body and back at me. "Go get help!" he barked. Then he did something unexpected.

He jumped over the ledge of the balcony and landed four-footed 2-3 stories down. He knelt over the body. Examining it and probably searching for a pulse. He looked back to me and for a second her had a sad glint in his eyes.

Oh, no. She's dead. She really is dead. No! She can't be dead!

_But she is... Look at her. On the floor, her blood everywhere, her pulse stopping, her body not moving... If only someone got her off the dangerous balcony._

Oh, no. And it's _my_ fault. It's all because of _me_.

_Relax. You sent her to a better place._

A chill ran down my spine. _I _sent her to a better place. I gulped. I realized Derek was still looking at me. His sad look was replaced by calmness and a hint of anger. "Chloe!" he called. "Go! Get help! NOW!"

I nodded and ran toward the nurses office. On my way there I clashed into someone in the hallway. Simon.

"Oh, I'm so sorr-" He stop realizing it's me and his shock was replace by joy and comfort. "Oh, it's you, Chloe. I was just on my way to your dorm. Listen, I'm really sorry about not coming sooner but Principle Talbot had me doing a few more chores and-"

He stopped and looked at me. I mean, really looked at me. I suddenly realized he was only a few centimeters away. He slowly pulled back. "Something's wrong."

It wasn't a question but I bit my bottom lip back and nodded. "Later," I simply said. He nodded and followed me inside the nurses office. No one's here.

I looked back at Simon. "Do you know where's the Professor's building?" He nodded and I followed him out the main building and out to an other building, that was next to the girl's dormitory We headed inside and two things I notice. First, the Professor's building is far more fancier than the girl's or boy's dormitory Second, room #14 was close to the door. Probably cause Aunt Lauren is the school's doctor. Which made me think. How many people die here? I shivered.

Before I could knock, the door opened with Aunt Lauren in her PJ's. Which made my think. I'm wearing my over-showing PJ's in-front of Simon. I blushed slightly but pushed that behind and went to mission I was sent for.

"Liz fell down our balcony and she could possibly be died!" I blurted out, without a warning.

Both Simon and Aunt Lauren went into completely shock mode but Aunt Lauren soon recovered.

"Let's go!"

And we all ran behind the girl's dormitory as Aunt Lauren barked orders on her cell. There was Derek and a few classmates around Liz's body. Then I notice something. Liz. But it was Liz's body. There hovering above the crowd was Liz looking down at her body with an open mouth.

She looked my way and other eyes locked.

Liz...

**Done! Review!** **Barely anyone reviews anymore so I lost my motive to write my stories. And not only in this story but in others so I don't apologize for my lateness. But don't worry I'm still gonna write when I can it's just I'm getting the laptop less and less. But ya. The show WILL go on! :) Just more reviews okay guys?**


End file.
